


Come, sit

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A series of Daryl and Carol smut, Alexandria Safe-Zone, All the little oneshots are connected, Caryl lovin', DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, F/M, Low Plot, Smut, Smut in every chapter, ge, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot series involving the same version of Daryl and Carol in every chapter. These are stand alone chapters and have no on running theme other than sex. Very explicit in many different places and admittedly low on plot, that was intentional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_^ **Chapter One: Come, Sit**_

He was on a kitchen chair and staring at her for the past 10 minutes; she knew it was on. Nobody was home but them, and the game was definitely on...

"I want you to sit on my lap; I want to touch you from behind. I want to see how long you can stand it before you beg."

"You think you can make me beg?"

"I know I can. Come, sit..."

She moved closer, but her confidence was dissolving, the score would be close this time. She lowered herself onto his lap facing out and tensed up despite her will to resist him. He lay his hands on her shoulders firmly waiting for the tension to build.

"Would you like me to tell you what I'm going to do first or do you like surprises?"

"Tell me," she said, and she took a long deep breath trying to brace herself against the onslaught of his touch.

He ran his hands down the outside of her arms and brushed the side of her breasts with his fingertips. She closed her eyes trying to distance her mind from her body.

He reached in front of her to slowly unbuttoning her shirt, and she lowered her eyes to watch his hands moving.

He still hadn't really touched her, but the heat was building and her tenacity beginning to fray at the edges.

He pulled the shirt back over her shoulders and down her arms and tossed it aside. He placed his hands on her upper thighs and kissed her back directly in front of his mouth and then from one shoulder blade to the other. He leaned forward slightly, and she moved forward with him. His hands slid down to her knees and squeezed firmly and then creeping back he stopped just before reaching the crotch of her jeans.

"Tell me, Carol... are you feeling wet? Am I getting to you?"

"I'm OK, Daryl," she responded, lying through her teeth.

"Good, then I'll just have to try harder, I like a challenge."

She had one of his legs between hers, and she squirmed to adjust herself on his lap feeling the tension mount.

"I need to touch your skin...I want your tits in my hands."

He unclasped her bra and kissed the rest of her back before taking her breasts in his hands. She sighed and dropped her head to watch; she had to see it. He grazed his fingertips over her nipples for so long she whined softly under her breath.

"I love you," he said suddenly.

"I love you too."

He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them open drifting his fingers along the waistband of her underwear.

She shuddered but held strong moving her hips against his crotch beneath her, and he let out a sharp hiss.

"Can I put my hand in your panties, Carol?"

"You may," she answered steeling herself for what was to come.

With one hand cupping her left breast he slid his right down into her panties. She was warm and soft against his hand and when he spread her lips and he could instantly feel the moisture of her arousal, and it made him need to have her immediately.

"Do you want me inside you?" he growled into her ear.

"I like this...more," she grinned knowing exactly how this would go.

"You'll be begging soon," he insisted.

"Uh-huh," she replied as he moved to stand her up and pulled down her pants leaving the underwear in place.

He sat back down pulling her onto his lap again. Still fully dressed he went straight for her heat becoming desperate to make her ask for it.

He teased her through the material, and she leaned back against him so that his head was resting on her shoulder. From this position surely he could see her teasing her own nipples and pulling just slightly before letting them go. He groaned and pushed the material of her panties to the side to rub her clit in a swift circular motion. She whined and repeated his name over and over into his ear.

"Mmm, Daryl...yes...God...Daryl oh..."

She opened her legs wide over the sides of his thighs and arched her back. Reaching over her shoulder, she grasped the back of his head and moved her mouth to the side of his face and kissed him softly.

"I can almost feel you inside me..." she breathed in a voice fueled by lust.

"I need it...right now Carol...right fucking now!" he relented.

She smiled and ground her hips once more on his lap and whispered, "You know what you need to do then, baby."

"Please...Carol, I'm begging you, I need to be inside you!"

"Of course, my man. I thought you'd never ask."

He grabbed her and stood up fumbling desperately with his pants and pushing her toward the bedroom.

She'd have to let him win someday, but it was hard, losing just wasn't in Carol anymore and making him squirm was delightful.

She grinned and lay down on their bed looking up at him as he mounted her ripping her panties from her body before thrusting into her like she supplied oxygen.

He grunted loudly into the dark and before a few minutes passed he had cum fervently into her. He collapsed next to her panting and trying to regain his composure.

"Today just wasn't your day," she said, rolling over to hold him.

"I've never won that game, even once," he sighed.

"You were so close this time, Daryl, maybe next time."

"I guess I don't mind as long as I get you in the end."


	2. Prone Position

**^Chapter 2: Prone Position**

"Down on your belly!" he demanded suddenly, and she looked at him stunned.  
"Come again?"  
"Don't wanna play? That's OK, but I'll take it as a forfeit."  
"Nice try, we probably only have half an hour though."  
"Don't need half an hour, I got ya this time," he grinned, and she rolled her eyes.  
"OK, then."  
She crawled onto the bed and lay down folding her arms under her head. This was going to be close, and she had a feeling she might be forced to abdicate her throne.  
He climbed onto the bed behind her and pulled her shirt up a few inches and ran his tongue over the small of her back. She took a deep breath and tried to think of something boring.  
Daryl straddled her legs and leaned over her pushing his hands under her body to feel her breasts. She wanted him; she wanted to open her legs.  
_Taxes...paperwork...stamp collecting...uh...shit!_  
His fingers pinched at her nipples, and then he took them both in his hands and squeezed gently as he finally pushed her legs apart with his knee.  
He pulled one hand out from under her and reached between her legs and touched her but very gently, she could just barely feel it. She moaned and lifted her hips just slightly off the bed.  
"Want more?" he growled.  
"I need more..."  
He slid his hands under her waist and undid her pants and pulled them down her legs along with her underwear.  
"Am I supposed to stay like this the whole time?" she asked.  
"Yes, you stay right there on your belly for me, but take your shirt off."  
She got up for a second and pulled her top off over her head and removed her bra before laying back down.  
She raised her feet in the air and crossed her ankles before looking back at him and winking.  
"Yeah right! Open up, you!"  
He came over her again and pushed her legs open and wasted no time teasing her into a frenzy. He ran his tongue all over her ass and moved his fingers all over her slippery folds.  
"Jesus, woman..." he groaned into her skin.  
He wrapped his arm under her body taking her breast in his hand and kissed her neck with his hot mouth, biting at her skin in desperation. She couldn't bare it much longer...she was in trouble.  
He added to the torment by touching her again and sliding a finger into her but painfully slow.  
"Daryl...you're...evil!"  
She was panting and raising her hips higher off the bed.  
"Still holding out, huh?"  
"...yes" she breathed and began to whine from frustration.  
"Alright!"  
He got up on his knees behind her and then she heard his belt buckle.  
"That's not fair!" she protested.  
"Nope! Rules are I gotta make you beg, and I can only touch you, no rule against what I touch you with."  
He pulled his painfully hard dick out and leaned into her sliding it over her wet slit, and she got right up on all fours.  
"Fuck!...fuck!" she whined and pushed back against him feeling the tip come so close to where she needed it.  
"You can have it, just say the word."  
He reached around her front and teased her clit with his fingers as he pushed his cock just slightly at her entrance.  
She made a sound that was like sobbing and whining all at once. She better give up soon, or he was going to beg her.  
_Please... please Carol...fuck please...just this once!_  
"Now! Daryl...please...please! I need it, I'm begging you..."  
He pushed into her and grabbed hold of her hips thrusting smooth and steady.  
She dropped her upper body to the mattress and raised her ass way up and came almost instantly.  
"Mmmmm...yessss...Daryl! I love you!"  
He grinned and gave her just a little more till he came undone himself. The sex after this game never lasted long, but it was so intense it was worth it.  
She collapsed onto the bed and rolled onto her back pulling a sheet over herself.  
"Congratulations Daryl, you are the new reigning champion!"  
"I win every time you let me touch you, keep your title."  
She smiled and pulled him next to her.  
"Love you, Carol," he whispered and kissed her forehead.


	3. New Game

**_^Chapter 3: New Game _ **

Carol was halfway through a bottle of scavenged wine and feeling loose.  
"You're so beautiful," she said with only the hint of a slur.  
"That's it, you're cut off," he laughed, nudging her foot with his own from the opposite end of her bed.  
She was laying back against the headboard, and he was half reclined against the foot of the bed.  
"You have big feet," she said, pressing her foot against his to compare.  
"You're quite the conversationalist when you're shit faced, Carol."  
"I'm not shit faced, Daryl. I just feel good. Did I tell you you're soooo beautiful...?"  
"Stop," he said giving her foot a gentle kick.  
She closed her eyes and grinned starting to agree she was pretty tipsy. She felt just a little dizzy when she closed her eyes.  
"You should have eaten before you drank that," he said, taking the bottle from her and setting it on the nightstand, "Now come here."  
He kissed her, and she tasted of wine. She dove for him and started pulling at his clothes.  
"You up for this?" he asked, holding her back for a moment.  
"Of course, why not?"  
"Should I be sleepin' with a drunk woman?"  
"Seriously? Are you turning me down, Daryl? I'll have to do it myself then."  
"You wouldn't do that," he laughed, grabbing the bottle and taking a long sip.  
"No, I wouldn't do that to you, might make you crazy."  
Carol reached for the bottle and took a sip before handing it back.  
"Don't think I can handle it, huh?"  
"You even into that?" she asked, squinting her eyes at him.  
"I'd watch that all day long," he smirked.  
"How about 5 minutes? Think you can make it 5 minutes without touching me?" she grinned.  
"What do I get if I do?"  
"I'll do that thing you like," she winked.  
"That librarian thing?"  
Carol nodded and nudged his foot.  
"So what if you win?" he laughed.  
"Then you have to do it for me."  
"Carol, nobody wants to see that!"  
"I do. I'd love to see it." She crawled across the bed to him and kissed him sweetly.  
He didn't really think she'd do it until she sat back on her knees and started to slide the straps of her top down her arms.  
She pushed the shirt down her body and removed her bra.  
"Jesus! You gonna get naked for this?"  
"Of course. Why? Do you not want me to?"  
"No, it's just gonna make it harder for me to win this bet," he complained.  
"That's the idea."  
"Why are you doin' this to me?"  
"You finally won the old game, so we need a new game, don't we?"  
She grinned and brought her hands up to her breasts and grabbed them firmly before loosening her grip and trailing her fingertips over her nipples making them harden before his eyes.  
He couldn't look away but felt a little awkward as he got steadily harder.  
She seemed to drift off into her own world where he became an outside observer.  
She continued to touch her breasts, and her breath increased only a little. Then her hands moved to her stomach, and she stood up beside the bed peeling her jeans down her legs.  
He took a deep breath, and since his strength was going, he interrupted.  
"Wait! how much time is this?"  
"I haven't even started," she grinned.  
He grabbed battery powered alarm clock off the nightstand and set it for 5 minutes.  
"5 minutes. I can do this. No problem."  
She leaned over the edge of the bed toward him with her breasts inches from his face and whispered, "Tell me, Daryl. Who are you trying to convince more?"  
She smiled and crawled onto the bed seating herself at the end again, directly opposite him. Opening her legs, she lay back against the headboard and ran her hands down her thighs and closed her eyes. She sighed heavily and touched herself through her underwear and before moving her hand inside.  
"Lemme see..." he said, desperate to see everything.  
She lifted her behind and slid the panties down her legs.  
"You want to see, baby?"  
"Yes."  
She opened her legs again and drifted her fingers over her thigh and one of her breasts as he squirmed at the foot of the bed.  
"Fuck sakes!"  
She knew she had to move a little faster to win this bet, and she really wanted to win.  
She finally touched her pussy right before him, and he let out a groan.  
She was more aroused than normal at her own touch by having his eyes on her. She leaned back and placed her fingers on either side of her clit moving in slow torturous circles. She never thought she'd be in a relationship where she would feel comfortable doing this, but it didn't bother her at all with Daryl.  
He moved closer, and she turned up the heat by adding some noises, truthfully she was close to cumming, and she loved him watching.  
"This feels so good...but it could never be better than your mouth..."  
He growled and shifted trying to keep his hands off her, but then she made everything even more challenging.  
Carol only had a little time to win this, so she decided to push the envelope.  
She let out a long, sweet moan and pushed her lips apart with her fingers and lay even further back.  
She could feel him move closer and she smiled.  
"Damn it, Carol..."  
"Mmmm, I want your touch, Daryl...right here..."  
She slid her finger into herself and arched her back moaning his name then spreading her legs wide.  
Her eyes were closed, but she could feel him coming as he pounced.  
He forgot all about the bet and just wanted her body and that wetness all over him. He was pulling clothes off and wrestling with his belt when the alarm went off.  
"Fuck!"  
She laughed and pulled him closer, "So, you gonna do it for me now?"  
"Do I have to?"  
"Just for a second?...please?"  
He sighed and frowned at her, but a bet was a bet. Her eyes feasted on the sight of him slowly jerking his dick. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at her and let out a short moan even though he was trying not to and she licked her lips.  
"That's so hot...oh my god! Enough! Come here!"  
He was so glad she didn't make him do it for too long cause he was more than ready to finish the game right.


	4. Behave

^Chapter 4 - Behave

 

It happened purely by accident the first time, and he'd never forget it. He had taken her on a run to a strip mall, and she had picked up the glasses and put them on her face for a joke.  
"You look like a teacher or something," he said, not sure what to make of it at first. They were dark rimmed glasses like a librarian would wear, in his mind anyway.  
She took a few steps toward him, and in a stern voice he'd never heard, she said, "Behave yourself, Dixon, or there will be hell to pay!"  
She had giggled and turned around continuing to dig through the random items on the shelf, but his dick was instantly hard, and he couldn't move.  
"Uh...Carol?"  
"Yeah?" she answered, not noticing his predicament.  
"You have to do that again," he said, still with a stunned look on his face.  
She turned to him wondering what he was talking about. "Do what? What's the matter with you?"  
"You gotta do that teacher thing again...I like that."  
She spent the next hour playing teacher with him in a ransacked old store, but he'd take that memory with him everywhere.  
Sometimes it was teacher, but today it was the librarian. She took her glasses and her only skirt on the run with Daryl and hoped they'd find a safe place to be alone for a while.  
They didn't get this kind of privacy very often, and they decided when they did get a chance to make the most of it.  
As luck would have it, they found a spot in an old office, and he nodded at her with a grin. She got into her skirt and glasses before calling him in. She always felt a little ridiculous, but he loved it, so she was happy to play along.  
"Well, well, well...what's this?" she began.  
He shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry, it's a few days late." He was holding the only book he could find in the building and put it on the desk beside her. She was sitting on the desktop looking at him sternly with one foot resting on the chair.  
"Do you know what happens to boys who return their books late?"  
"Oh yeah!" he grinned.  
"Daryl..." she frowned at him for breaking character.  
"Sorry... I mean no, what's going to happen? Do I have to pay a fine or something?"  
"You will have to be punished, so you never do it again!"  
She had a commanding and serious voice that made him want to be very obedient.  
"Maybe there's some other way, Ma'am."  
"Pfft! I seriously doubt that, boy. What could you possibly hope to do to get out of this punishment?"  
"I could do something nice for you," he said, getting excited for the good part of this game.  
"I need someone who can follow directions and look at you, returning books late! That is a very serious offense in this library. Can you be good?"  
"I can be very good, Ma'am," he said, trying not abandon the game and bend her over the desk.  
"Well then, boy, we will see. If you don't meet my very high expectations, I will be forced to punish you with detention all week."  
"I'll be good, I promise."  
She sat back a few inches on the desk and ordered him to sit in the chair.  
"If you can make me feel really good. Maybe, just maybe, I'll forget the whole thing," she said, grinning and softening the act just a little.  
He sat looking up at her, and she moved the glasses up onto her head.  
"Come then, boy. Let's see what you've got."  
He touched her ankles and placed her feet on the chair on either side of his legs.  
He drifted his fingers slowly up her calves stopping at the knee and leaning forward to kiss her skin. She always had trouble pretending to be a hard ass once he got going.  
Daryl moved the chair closer and reached under her legs to grab hold of her hips.  
"That's very forward! Don't you think?"  
"Well, I'm really, really, really sorry," he said slowly in a deep voice that made her want to jump him. Kissing further and further up the inside of her thigh he dug his fingers into her hips.  
This skirt was easily her favorite piece of clothing; nothing was better than watching his head disappear under it.  
She moaned, and he began to run his tongue back down her legs to her knees again.  
"Are you teasing me, boy?"  
"No ma'am, I'm sorry ma'am."  
"That's better," she said, trying to keep her laughter in.  
He pulled her to the edge of the desk and pressed his mouth to the crotch of her panties, and she let out a whine that totally blew the act. It typically got a bit muddled around here, but it was about fun, not perfection.  
Daryl moved his mouth against her, and she hissed. He pushed her skirt up higher so she could see everything he was doing, he knew she liked that.  
He sat back a little and just touched her through her panties, and she dropped her head to her chest breathing heavy and watching his fingers move, completely mesmerized.  
"You gonna let me off the hook then, Ma'am?"  
She moaned and let her hands fall back on the desktop for a moment. "You aren't done yet but probably, boy...probably."  
He grinned and pushed the material of her panties to the side and licked her holding her firmly by the hips.  
She sat up to watch, she loved to watch, but she could never stand to last long when she did.  
Daryl had the good common sense to not look at her as she watched, he kept his eyes on his work. She touched the back of his head, and he teased his tongue all over her wet folds. He paused for a moment, "Up," and she lifted herself so he could pull her underwear down her legs.  
He pushed her legs further apart and went right back to it. He was amazing at this, and she was close already. He spread her lips gently and then moved his tongue slow, like molasses, back and forth across her clit. It was unmistakably rising inside her, the need for release started to burn through her.  
"I forgive you, boy."  
Her head fell back, and he continued his torture of her clit and added two fingers inside her. He pressed his mouth to her just a little firmer and licked her once more, and she started to shiver. She looked down again and couldn't take it, the sight of his mouth and fingers drove her right off the cliff.  
"Oh...Mmmmm...god!"  
She grabbed for his head and rolled her hips against his mouth needing to feel every moment of the journey down.  
She lay back on the desk and could feel her knees shaking. She pushed her skirt down a little and groaned.  
"So, no detention?" he asked, being cheeky.  
"You have detention every day now. You've been such a good boy; I'm going to treat you."  
She pulled his clothes off unceremoniously and forced him onto the desk. He loved this part; she was fun when she got a little pushy. She stripped off her skirt and top climbing onto the desk and undoing her bra. She tossed her bra onto the pile of clothes and gave him a slow teasing blow job until he got squirmy. It wasn't her favorite, but she decided to treat him with the backward girl on top position. She wasn't much of a 'cowgirl, ' but he liked it, and she was happy to do it for him. When she moved her leg over him, and he realized what he was getting he let out an impromptu, "Yes!"  
She shook her head and laughed before sinking down onto him.  
"Jesus Christ! Carol..."  
"That's Miss. Carol to you," she said, resting one of her hands on his thigh and grinding her hips.  
"Mmmm...fuck...sorry, Miss. Carol...damn!"  
She moved swiftly leaning slightly backward as he took a hold of her ass in both hands.  
She rolled her hips over and over, and before long he was grabbing her and growling like he was in pain.  
After a moment, she climbed down off the desk, and if she didn't know better, she'd think he was dead.  
"So, what book was all this fuss over?" she grinned, picking it up off the desk as he continued to pant with his eyes closed.  
"'A field guide to the birds of North America'?"  
She laughed and started getting dressed but continued laughing every time she thought of it.  
"Was it worth all this trouble, boy?"  
He still hadn't moved, and she nudged him to get him moving.  
"You ain't getting any of your books back on time, ever...Miss. Carol."


	5. Red Scarf

^Chapter 5: Chapter 5 - Red Scarf

Carol was sat on the chair in Daryl's room waiting for him. He had wanted this for a while, and she hadn't seen him  
in a few days so she thought she'd surprise him.  
When he finally got home, it was dark, and she could hear him in the shower before he came to his room. She had on the sundress he liked with nothing underneath, and most importantly she had the red scarf.  
He walked in with a towel around his waist and his hair still wet.  
"Hey!" he smiled, "You're still up?"  
"I had to see you; I missed you."  
"Me too, only three days but I missed ya," he said, coming over to kiss her.  
"I brought the red scarf," she said, smiling up at him.  
"Seriously?" he asked, with a "don't fuck with me, woman!" look on his face.  
"Seriously."  
"Damn! This is awesome, you sure?"  
"Of course, I trust you."  
He came behind her and took the scarf from her hands and tied it around her eyes.  
"Can you see anything?"  
"A scarf."  
"Perfect, thanks for doin' this, babe."  
"Of course, but you have to do something for me next time."  
"Anything."  
She didn't know what the plan was or why he was so into this but she trusted him completely and it seemed like a pretty innocent request.  
At least that's how it seemed.  
Being deprived of sight was more than she thought it would be.  
With nothing but darkness for reference she waited for him to make a move and it felt like a long time had passed before she felt it. His breath on her neck, it made her shiver, and she turned her head toward the sensation.  
He touched her face and moved her head to the side and pressed his mouth to her ear and licked up and down her earlobe slowly. Everything felt more intense, and she knew she would love this. He kissed her neck and held her face in his hands.  
"Can I touch you?" she asked, wondering how he envisioned this.  
"Touch, don't touch it's completely up to you."  
Suddenly his mouth was gone from her neck, and she could hear him in front of her now. She suddenly didn't feel the need to touch him back right at this moment; she liked not knowing where he was all the time.  
His fingertips drifted over her nipples through the thin cotton of her dress, and she began to breathe heavier. He continued until she started to whine and then the touch was gone.  
She didn't know what to expect next and the time between each touch created a desperate anticipation inside her.  
She couldn't prepare herself at all; she had no idea what was about to happen next.  
He took her hands then, standing her up and pulled the dress down her body.  
She had absolutely nothing underneath, and she could hear him groan at the sight of her blindfolded and completely nude.  
He sat her down again on the chair, and her hands went to the sides of the seat, holding it tight. She felt more vulnerable than she had expected and waiting for his touch killed her.  
She felt his hand on her ankle, and she twitched a little as he moved his hand slowly up her leg. He kissed her knees that she had pressed tightly together.  
Something about this made her unusually apprehensive but it was so sexy to have to wait, and her mind was running in overdrive.  
He wasn't saying anything, and she figured that it must be part of the fantasy, to leave her wondering.  
The next thing she felt was his mouth covering her right nipple, and she shuddered from surprise.  
He sucked at her nipple, and his tongue circled it a few times before his touch disappeared again completely.  
She whined and started to get frustrated by needing more than he was giving her.  
He got down on his knees in front of her and finally started talking.  
"Open your legs."  
This was not something new but not being able to see changed the whole dynamic. She moved her legs apart slowly and waited for him to touch her or do something.  
"More," he said, in a tone, she didn't recognize.  
She would trust him with her life any day of the week, and so she did exactly as he said opening her legs further apart.  
Finally, his hands touched her knees, and his tongue left a trail from her knee all the way up but not quite there.  
"Daryl...stop teasing me."  
"You need more?"  
"Yes."  
She took a deep breath and as he lay kisses all over her thighs. Daryl took her roughly by the hips, pulling her to the edge of the chair, and used his mouth a little harder than normal.  
She leaned back against the chair and moaned his name. It felt so good she couldn't think straight, and she wanted it rougher, which surprised her.  
"More! I need more..."  
He used his fingers inside her and moved his tongue in swift circles until her body fell back against the chair.  
Before she could sit herself back up straight, he scooped her up into his arms and tossed her gently on the bed.  
It was a little terrifying to be tossed when she couldn't see, but she knew he'd never drop her.  
She figured it was over and moved to take the blindfold off.  
"Not yet, you're gonna cum again."  
"I don't do that."  
"Shhhh...just relax."  
Daryl rolled her onto her side and took one of her legs and lay it on his shoulder. He thrust into her but very, very slow. The angle of his dick inside her was incredible. She moved her arms up to grab the headboard, and he pinched her nipples lightly and then teased his fingertips over them before pinching again.  
"Daryl...fuck...Mmmm!"  
She did feel like it was possible to cum again which amazed her.  
He picked up the pace a little and fucked her a little harder.  
"Jesus! I think..."  
Then, for a long, painful minute, he pulled out and teased her clit with just the head, and she groaned in frustration.  
He leaned forward suddenly, and her leg opened wider over his shoulder. He entered her again starting off slowly and then gradually increasing in intensity for a second time.  
"I'm going to...harder Daryl. I'm almost...don't stop!"  
She felt it close in on her and she was amazed by her own body's abilities.  
The second was even more intense than the first, and he had to cover her mouth with his hand lightly to keep her from waking the neighborhood.  
"Shhhh! Carol...babe...shhh..."  
The truth was he was overjoyed to have made her scream so loud.  
She sat up when she regained her thoughts and pulled the blindfold off pushing him to sit against the headboard. She climbed onto his lap and slid herself over him, and he clung to her, pulling her in close.  
She road him ferociously and he came in no time with his face buried in her breasts.  
She was almost asleep when he got curious what she wanted him to do in return.  
"So what do you want me to do?"  
"There are so many things; I'll have to think about it."  
"Gonna make me wait, huh?"  
"Yep!" she grinned, and rolled over to sleep, "Don't panic, I'm sure you'll like it as much as I liked that. Now come, hold me."  
"So you liked it?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her and laying down.  
"I love you, Daryl, but that's a really stupid question. Didn't you hear me screaming?"  
"Yeah, I guess you were pretty loud," he said, looking proud of himself.


	6. Trinity

^Chapter 6: - Trinity *Water, ice, steam. trinity? Get it? Lol (3 forms of water)

Water has always meant the difference between life and death and here they were surrounded by it.  
She was sitting on the bank of the water with her legs pulled up to her chest, and her head resting on her knees.  
He wasn't much of a swimmer, but she swam like a mermaid.  
He walked up to her and watched her for a moment before sitting down behind her. He was right on time for this secret date, and he was excited to see her.  
She turned to him and smiled, her smile killed him.  
"I thought you might have something different in mind than just swimming," he said, sitting behind her.  
He opened his legs and pulled her back to lean on him. They could be any couple on a date right now back in the old world. He dropped his chin onto her shoulder and enjoyed the silence knowing they wouldn't be together unless the world had ended. He'd always be a little glad the world ended if only because he got to meet her.  
"I know you don't like swimming."  
"I don't, but I'll do it for you."  
He took a long sip of the ice water he'd brought for her and then handed it to her.  
It was just about 2 in the morning, and everyone in Alexandria was dead to the world. He kissed her neck, and she shivered.  
"Your mouth is cold," she said, with a short giggle.  
"Sorry."  
"No, it felt kinda neat," she said, taking a sip of the water herself.  
She stood up and pulled her shirt over her head and stepped out of her pants.  
She walked to the water and sat down on the edge before sliding beneath the surface.  
He looked around to be sure nobody was out and got up to watch her. She dove down and then floated out a ways on her back looking up at the sky. She looked beautiful.  
He unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it on the cool grass. She started swimming back to where he was and stood in the waist height water.  
"Thank you, Daryl."  
"It's fine, you know I'd do anything you ask."  
"Come here..."  
She held out her arms to him, and he took off his pants and stepped in.  
"It's freezing!" he hissed.  
"You don't have to, Daryl. I'll be back a minute."  
She smiled at him and turned to go back into the water, and before she knew it he grabbed her arm.  
"I know I don't have to."  
She sank down into the water a little and he wrapped his arms around her as the cold water enveloping him took his breath away.  
He pulled her close and clung to her,"Don't let go. I'll freeze to death!"  
Carol was amused by his aversion to a simple midnight swim. She kissed him, and he lifted her up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed his neck.  
Silver light reflected off the water, and the sky had a million stars shining down at them. Daryl would never have believed this before he met her. Sneaking out with a woman to swim naked in the middle of the night was not typical Dixon behavior, but she was his new normal. It was OK to feel things with her, she never laughed at him or forced him into anything.  
After a while, the water seemed less cold, but he still wouldn't let her go.  
She pushed his hair out of his eyes with her wet hands. "There he is," she said, kissing him again.  
After a few minutes, she started back to the edge, and he followed her over to the blanket.  
She wrapped a towel around his shoulders and rubbed his arms vigorously like he was a kid.  
"Glad I'm outta that water, I'm warming up already," he said, drying his hair with the towel.  
She sat down on the blanket and held her towel over the front of her body. It was August, and the air was just a little cool, but after the long summer, it was refreshing.  
"I'm cold, but it feels good right now for some reason," she said, rubbing her arms.  
He picked up the water and took a long sip before deciding to experiment a little more with his cold mouth.  
He sat down next to her and pulled her towel off and licked her neck.  
"Oh my god! You and that ice again."  
Carol grinned and lay back on the blanket.  
He looked around once more before crawling on top of her.  
"Do you like my mouth cold?"  
"I think I do. It's a little startling, but in a good way."  
"Perfect! Startling in a good way is just what I was going for," he laughed and continued to kiss down her body.  
He took another sip of water and got an ice cube in his mouth; he wanted to test this out.  
He brought his mouth to her stomach and licked her belly button with the ice cube pressed against her skin.  
She hissed, the kind of hiss he liked to hear, and he grinned crunching the ice cube between his teeth.  
"You're going to be trouble with that."  
She smiled and pulled him down closer.  
They kissed for a while until his tongue warmed up and then he decided to get cheeky again. He took another long sip of water and rolled an ice cube in his mouth for a while as she started to touch his dick. He was enjoying it so much he just about choked on the ice cube but managed to avoid it.  
Alexandria was almost completely silent save for cicadas and crickets. It was peaceful and laying under this tree by the water felt like the most private place on earth right now.  
His tongue felt a little numb as he brought it down on her breast and she winced grabbing his head.  
"Too cold now, hey?"  
"No, I like it...it's good."  
He continued to kiss her all over her neck and chest with his cold mouth, and she became increasingly breathless as he went. He closed his cold mouth over her left nipple expecting her to jump but she loved it and asked for more. He continued until she got antsy for him to proceed with something else. He could always tell when she wanted something else; he paid close attention to every movement and every sound.  
He sat back between her legs for a minute and took another sip of water looking her up and down. His eyes came to rest on her general hip area, and she shook her head grinning.  
"Don't even think of it."  
"No? You might like it, never know till you give it a try. I liked swimming tonight."  
"You did not!"  
"I did, I'll even come out here again with you. Come on..."  
"Alright."  
He could see her bracing herself against the onslaught of a cold tongue between her legs. He went for it but very slow, and he could instantly tell she liked it. The ice cube was just about melted in his mouth but his tongue was completely numb at this point.  
He didn't have the skill with a frozen mouth the way he normally had, but she was moaning and grabbing at his hair all the same.  
"Oh my god, Daryl! This feels so good...keep going..."  
He looked up at her as he licked at her lips and she was glowing in the reflection of moonlight off the water.  
Her back arched and she came, but it was almost a silent scream into the dark. She was shivering as she came back down, so he pulled the blanket around her shoulders.  
"Make love to me, Daryl."  
She reached her hand down and touched him, and the second his dick came into contact with her he jumped.  
"What's wrong?" she said, sitting up halfway.  
"Cold pussy," he laughed, "It's OK, just startling in a good way."  
Now that he was expecting it he continued, and she lay back moaning at the mixture of cold pussy and nice warm dick. She couldn't help giggling at the whole situation, but she was quickly overcome with him. Daryl rolled onto his back, and she rode him nice and steady until he couldn't take it and moaned her name into the night.  
"Come on inside, before you get sick."  
He wrapped her in the blanket and got dressed.  
When they got into the bedroom, it was warm, but she was still shivering.  
"Maybe take a shower and warm up," he suggested.  
"Why aren't you as cold as me?"  
"Don't know, but I don't need your icy cold feet all over my legs tonight," he said, nudging her.  
He got into bed and was almost asleep when she came walking out of the bathroom surrounded in steam and looking like and angel.  
She crawled under the covers, and he pulled her over to his side of the bed.  
"Yeah...I like swimming now...and ice," he said, squeezing her tight and grinning like a fool.


	7. Slippery

^Chapter 7: - Slippery

"We have to get all this stuff put away before we do anything like that, Daryl."  
He grumbled and started unpacking the plastic bin full of supplies. He wanted to get his hands on her, it had been a week, and that was a long time for them.  
"How'd we get stuck with this job when everyone else is out at that BBQ?"  
"You complaining to have the house to ourselves? If you stop talking and get to work, boy, could be gettin' down to it already."  
"I love you when you're bossy," he smirked.  
Daryl pulled out baby items for Judith and started organizing them in the bathroom cupboard next to the bathtub.  
Carol went into Rick's room to sort through clothes they had found and sorted laundry.  
"God damn it!"  
"What's wrong?" she called, trying to read the size on the shirt in her hands.  
"Got this slippery shit all over the place! Fuckin' lid came off!"  
She had no idea what that meant, she shook her head and went to investigate.  
He was standing in the middle of the bathroom floor with the entire front of his shirt covered in baby oil.  
"What is this anyway?"  
"Baby oil, Daryl. Are you kidding? You never heard of it?"  
"Are we cooking her or something?"  
"It's for her skin, to keep it soft."  
She approached him, almost slipping on the bathroom floor and screamed grabbing the counter.  
"It's everywhere!" she laughed and started pushing his shirt up over his head. His chest was all shiny, and she paused for a second staring at it.  
"What?" he asked, tossing his shirt onto the counter.  
"You look good all shiny like that..." she said, sounding a little spaced out and she hadn't even blinked.  
She reached out to touch his skin, and it was smooth and shiny.  
"We should clean this up," she said, still sounding out of it and staring at his chest.  
He grinned knowing just what she was thinking and decided to take advantage of the situation.  
"How 'bout we make a real mess first?"  
He smirked and dumped oil over her head.  
"Daryl!" she squealed, pushing him and nearly falling again.  
She had baby scented oil coming down her cheek, and she knew this was going to be one for the record books.  
She unbuttoned her favorite shirt quickly before the oil could destroy it and tossed it outside the bathroom door.  
He grabbed at her with his slimy fingers and tried to come closer, but his feet slid on the floor.  
"This is tricky," he said, looking afraid to move.  
She undid his pants and covered her hand in oil before sliding it into his boxers.  
"Fuck me!" he exclaimed.  
"Good idea," she said, stroking his dick with her slippery hand and pausing only to take off her bra.  
He poured more oil over her chest and grabbed two handfuls of slippery, shiny tits.  
"We're gonna get in trouble for this," she whispered, looking around at the oily mess everywhere.  
"I don't care," he said, completely focused on her breasts and running his slippery fingers over her nipples.  
He undid her pants and grabbed her ass carefully moving closer. His greasy hands all over her ass made her moan and come even closer. He pushed her pants down and kissed her neck, sliding his hands all over her body. Carol stepped out of her pants and kicked them over to the door.  
She looked down at the floor, and it was pretty much covered.  
She sank down to the tile and lay down. He looked down at her with a wide grin and poured the rest of the oil down all over her body.  
He took his pants off before kneeling down between her legs and touching her.  
He didn't think this stuff would taste so good, but he'd be happy to use his hands more for a change.  
He ran his hands all over her body spreading oil to every inch of her and then pushed her knees apart.  
She winked at him, and he traced his fingertips over her lips.  
"Mmmm Daryl, that's so good!"  
His middle finger teased her up and down her slit, and she moaned and lifted her left foot onto the toilet seat.  
"That's fuckin' beautiful!"  
Daryl touched her clit so softly she whined and tried to move closer.  
"Everything is so wet and slippery," he said, sounding mesmerized by the whole thing.  
"Come closer," she said, reaching for him as he moved over beside her.  
She got a hold of his dick, and he groaned at the feel of her slimy fingers jerking him off.  
He rested his head on her chest and continued to drive her crazy with his touch.  
His dick was so warm and hard and with her hand so lubricated she could go faster and firmer than normal.  
"Jesus Christ, Carol!"  
He was close, she could hear it in his voice, and she loved it.  
She moved even a little faster and without warning he pushed his fingers into her, and she gasped.  
She hissed and draped one of her legs over his and focused her hand all over the head of his cock.  
They were both so close; it was a slippery, heavenly disaster.  
He panted into her chest and let out a groan just seconds after she came all over his fingers.  
"Daryl! Fuck...mmmmm!"  
Daryl lay in a puddle of cum and oil trying to catch his breath and laughed.  
"This is going to take all day to clean up," she groaned, trying to get up without falling.  
"Worth it," he said simply, attempting to get his legs under him and failing miserably.


	8. Role Reversal

^Chapter 8: - Role Reversal

The place was huge and took them ages to clear. A department store the size of a football field and Maggie's group had gone ahead with Daryl and Carol to follow after doing a final sweep.  
They ended up in the furniture section. Carol wandered aimlessly around all the beds and Daryl followed wondering why they were here. They had all the furniture they could need at Alexandria, and they certainly were bringing anything back on his bike.  
"What are we doing here?" he asked, after following her around for a minute.  
"I'm picking a bed to fuck you on."  
He grinned, she was so much dirtier than anyone in the group would ever guess.  
"Does it have to be a bed?"  
"It doesn't just have to be a bed," she replied, not even looking his way.  
She turned a corner and stopped when she saw a massive granite-topped kitchen table. This table could seat ten people easily. She turned slowly and raised her eyebrows.  
"You're the devil!"  
"Do as you're told, boy, and get those clothes off!"  
"How come you always get to be in charge?" he complained.  
"I don't know?...cause I'm better at it?" she laughed, she knew he wouldn't stand for that.  
To be honest, having him take command would be refreshing.  
"That's it!" he said, walking right over to her.  
He took her face in his hands and whispered right into her ear.  
"You're gonna do every single thing I tell you...got it."  
It had been a while since she'd heard anything like this from him, she missed it. She could feel herself reacting to his words instantly. They had a clear understanding that made this kind of play fantastic. She knew his boundaries, and he knew hers.  
"I'm gonna sit right here and watch. Take off your shirt."  
He sat at the head of the table and took on a very serious looking expression. She set her rifle on a chair and slowly began to undo the buttons never taking her eyes from him.  
She was still contemplating which other pieces of furniture had to be tested.  
"How many shirts you got on, woman?"  
"Three."  
"Well, get 'em all off."  
She peeled off her next shirt and then her undershirt.  
"Now what?"  
"Now, get over here!"  
She walked over, and he pulled her to his mouth and licked her stomach and grabbed her ass. He pulled her onto his lap, and she ground her hips over him.  
"Hey! I didn't tell you to do that...think you're gonna get the upper hand here?"  
"Sorry..."  
She knew just how to push his buttons and make him break, and he knew it.  
He kissed her neck and pushed his face between her breasts.  
"Take this off."  
She reached behind her back and undid her bra, and he pulled it off her arms. She loved straddling his lap; it made her crazy.  
"Touch them..."  
This was new, and she smirked as she ran her hands down over the breasts. She let her head fall back and grazed her fingertips over her nipples just inches from his face.  
"Fuck sakes!" he whispered as he watched her nipples become hard.  
"Do you like this, Sir?"  
She had never called him anything like this before and was just trying it on.  
To her, Sir sounded respectful, whereas Master sounded like servitude and she wasn't going there with anyone.  
"I love it...does it feel good?"  
"It feels good, but I wish it was your mouth."  
He pulled her down and took her nipple in his mouth and sucked hard and she panted loudly. She grabbed his head in her hands and rolled her hips.  
He growled and pulled her down on his dick. "Somebody can't follow instructions; ya keep trying to take over."  
"I'm sorry, Sir."  
"Stand up and get them pants off."  
She stood and leaned forward slowly untying her boots and looking up at him.  
"You really are the devil, aren't you?"  
"No, Sir. I'm soooo good...you'll see."  
She slid her pants down her legs and went for her underwear before he stopped her.  
"Nope! Keep 'em on."  
Fuck! Here comes the big tease...  
She knew just what was coming now and she had a feeling he meant to take no prisoners.  
"Get on that table for me, down on your hands and knees."  
She took a deep breath and climbed onto the cold granite table top facing him before lowering her hands to the table.  
He made a motion with his finger for her to turn around and she tilted her head at him and shook her head.  
"Daryl...you're gonna get it!"  
"Hey! That's, Sir, to you."  
She turned and waited. That was part of it...the waiting. He could be bad when he wanted to be, and he really wanted to be, she could feel it.  
After a painful wait, he was standing behind her and tracing his fingers up her inner thigh. She hissed and turned her head to him.  
"Eyes front!"  
She whined and turned to look at a wall of beds and dressers, feeling horny as all hell.  
It had been a while since they had a chance to do this and she assumed he wouldn't be able to wait. She was learning not to underestimate him.  
He walked beside her on the table and touched her breasts, and she closed her eyes and moaned.  
"Sir...I.."  
"You wait patiently, and I'll reward you."  
His voice was low and serious, and she was becoming weak. He was getting better and better at staying in character and at resisting temptation.  
He moved back behind her and touched the crotch of her panties lightly with the tips of his fingers, and she groaned trying to move into his touch.  
"What did I say about patience?"  
She sighed and was getting frustrated with this, but he knew just what he was doing.  
"I think you're ready."  
He slid her panties down her legs and instructed her to crawl to the middle of the table and close her eyes.  
She didn't know what was coming next until she felt his hair between her knees and she grinned.  
"Get that pussy down here!" he growled, pulling her down to his mouth.  
"Jesus!"  
He moved his mouth back and forth across her lips until she begged for more. He finally found her clit with his tongue and circled it mercilessly slow.  
"You gonna cum for me, woman?"  
She panted and ground herself gently over his mouth, and he grabbed her upper thighs pulling her down closer.  
"Mmmmm...fuck..."  
She loved this side of him and obeyed swiftly, whining and moaning into the empty showroom.  
She lay forward onto the cold stone letting him out from under her and collapsed.  
She was still steadying her breathing but smiled and asked him, "What's my reward?"  
"You're insatiable. God, I love that!"  
"What is it?" she pressed.  
"Tell you what. You pick any bed in here and fuck me however you like."  
"Well, then..." she grinned, sliding her legs off the table.  
She walked slowly in front of him down an isle of beds, and he followed with a painful hard-on. She knew he was sick of her being mean; she would have the upper hand again if it killed her. She moved painfully slow and soon he was getting moody, "Just pick one! Please!"  
She lay down on the first one she got to and laughed herself silly when she discovered it was a water bed. She'd never done it on a bed like this and was surprised even to find one.  
She crawled onto it and insisted he take all his clothes off for her and lay down.  
She grinned and threw her leg over him and teased him with her wetness until he made a sound of absolute frustration.  
"Don't you dare!"  
She kissed him deep then, she'd had enough of games as well, and she sank down onto his hard dick.  
He hissed and grabbed her hips, "Ride me, woman...hard!"  
She fucked him till his eyes rolled back in his head and the motion of the bed didn't hurt at all. With only half the effort she had the bed rockin', and when he came, he was screaming her name just the way she liked.  
After a few minutes, she headed over to the table where she'd left her clothes. She headed back, and he still hadn't moved. "Hurry up, you!"  
She tapped his foot, and he looked over.  
"I want this bed. Get them to deliver it, honey...and that table."


	9. The First Time

^Chapter 9: - The First Time

One advantage of Alexandria was time, these people actually knew the time but what did time mean these days?  
They were celebrating the anniversary of the community and Deanna made a big deal of it. Down by the water everyone ate, drank and was merry. Daryl felt strange, it was their first time out socially as a couple, and he drank to make up for all the awkwardness.  
"Slow down, you," Carol nudged him, "might have to take you home and take advantage after this."  
He liked that sound of that, and it made the rest of the gathering more tolerable. He had been pushed into wearing a jacket and dress shirt with a tie and was more than ready to get out of it.  
30 minutes later he was standing next to a table waiting for Carol to come back from the bathroom. She looked amazing in a simple, but very form fitting black dress. She came to stand next to him and whispered into his ear, "You ready to get out of here?"  
"Yeah, just gonna finish this drink."  
It didn't really hit him what she was aiming at until she wrapped her arm around his back and tucked her panties into his pocket. He felt her hand in there and instinctively pulled out what she'd put inside.  
He was standing in public with a beer in one hand and red silk panties in the other. His face went red, and he shoved them back in his pocket.  
"You ready now?"  
"Get moving, straight to bed!" he insisted, in a hushed but demanding tone.  
She squealed as he reached around her back and grabbed her ass.  
Everyone was yapping, and nobody seemed to notice as they walked swiftly back across the field.  
"I like you when you've had a few," she said, bursting with excitement.  
"Yeah, why's that?"  
"You get all...I don't know...bossy."  
He walked up the steps and changed his mind about bed.  
"What about the tower?"  
"Daryl, we have a bed."  
"Come on; it'll be like old times."  
She looked at him skeptically; it had been ages since she did it in a watch tower but he seemed excited about it.  
"Fine, I just wanna get you out of that suit."  
They climbed the tower and kicked out Deanna's son.  
"It's small up here," she said, turning in a slow circle.  
"You too fancy to rough it anymore, Carol? All this bed sex is makin' you soft."  
"Hey! We've done it all kinds of places, some even rougher than a tower."  
"Yeah, I guess so. Thought you liked me bossy?"  
"I do, but make no mistake I can still handle tower sex with the best of them."  
"Good, I'd miss that if you wouldn't fuck me in watch towers anymore."  
It sounded ridiculous at first, but she understood it. When they started out to it was always the tower, and it didn't matter at all, they just had to be together.  
She grinned and leaned against the desk eye fucking this stranger in a suit jacket.  
"Can you take this damn tie off me? I can't figure it out."  
She laughed and took a few steps over to him to loosen his tie and pulled it over his shoulder.  
He smiled, but there was something a little more maniacal in his eyes now.  
"Turn around a minute."  
She was surprised by this request, but she never questioned his motives.  
She lay her hands on the desk, and he stood behind her.  
"Tell me what you're thinking."  
"I'm thinking that I want you."  
"Anything else?"  
"I'm thinking you look good in that suit, but I want to take it off of you."  
"What should I do with you?"  
"Anything you like."  
She wondered what all the questions were about but went with it.  
He moved closer behind her pressing his body against hers. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, and her fingers splayed out over the desktop in anticipation.  
"The first time I touched you I was so nervous," he said, suddenly.  
It was literally the last thing she expected him to say.  
"Me too."  
"It was in the tower, remember?"  
"Of course."  
He placed his hands on her waist from behind and kissed the back of her neck.  
"I thought about touching you so many times before that, pretty much every night."  
She moved her head just a little to the side, and his lips grazed her ear.  
"Taking that chance was the best thing I ever did...that first night was the best night I ever had."  
His hands moved around to her stomach, and she leaned back just slightly against him.  
"You remember the first time I touched you here?"  
His touch glided slowly up, and he took hold of her breasts through her dress.  
"...yes."  
"Yeah? What were you thinking?"  
"I was afraid you might stop, I was trying not to do anything to make you stop."  
"You thought you might spook me somehow?" he smiled, against her neck and continued to knead her flesh through the thin material of the dress.  
"I was amazed you were letting me."  
Carol wondered where this walk down memory lane had come from, but she loved it.  
He turned her around and looked into her eyes and ran his hand down her body to the hem of her dress.  
"You remember what you said the first time I touched you here?"  
His hand moved under her dress and touched her right where he wanted since she had no panties on.  
"Stop it, that's embarrassing. I thought someday you'd forget that" she groaned, and dropped her head onto his shoulder.  
"Come on, what did you say?"  
He was just about laughing.  
She shot him a dirty look and a grin mixed together, "I said sorry for being wet."  
He laughed and moved in to kiss her neck and then he moved his hand against her pussy in a way that made her forget her past humiliation.  
"You don't say sorry no more though do ya?"  
"Nope!"  
"That's my girl; then you don't need to apologize right now."  
She grinned and wrapped her arms around his lower back.  
"Sit up on the desk...you remember."  
She shook her head and lifted herself onto the desk.  
"Then everything got hot, and you got over being shy and let me take your shirt off, and I sat you up on the desk."  
She pulled him close, and he slid between her legs. "I remember that I also remember your hands were shaking."  
"Told ya I was nervous. Thought at any second you'd come to your senses, but you never did, lucky for me."  
"I never will."  
She laughed and started to unbutton his shirt. She kissed his chest as she went and moved her hands down to his pants and unbuckled his belt.  
"I think I lasted 3 minutes, that first time."  
"It was the perfect," she said, honestly.  
"Bullshit, it must have been pitiful for you."  
"I never thought it would happen and when it did, I was so shocked and happy...it was the best I ever had. Plus, you did more than just fuck me."  
He pulled her dress over her head and moved in to take her breasts in his hands and mouth.  
He ran his tongue over her right nipple and teased it with his tongue, and she pulled him closer, with her feet around his back.  
"It took me over a month of sleeping with you to get you completely naked," she smiled, thinking back to the first time she got him to take everything off.  
"You hinting?"  
"Very perceptive, get that suit off!"  
He got undressed, and she sat on the edge of the desk loving every second of staring at his body.  
He pulled the chair over to the desk and sat before her.  
"I know you didn't forget this part."  
She shook her head and moved her knees apart and leaned back on her hands.  
He started at her knees and moved slowly up her legs taking his sweet time to drive her crazy.  
He finally made it to her wet and waiting pussy and traced his tongue up and down her lips until she begged for more. He gradually hit all three points of the cunnilingus trinity gently sucking her clit, fingering her and using the only hand he had left to tease her nipples.  
She had no idea before Daryl this kind of pleasure existed and she had been his willing and ready lover ever since.  
Just like the first night she lost grip on reality and started begging him not to stop. When she pulled herself together, he was before her and smirking with pride.  
She sank to her knees and took his dick in her hand and licked the head slow, soft and wet as he hissed. She used her hand and mouth simultaneously to drive him right to the edge but not over.  
"Damn it, Carol...wait...wait..."  
She backed off and waited for the final memory to be relived. He took a few cleansing breaths, gaining his control and then eyed her like prey. He backed her up to the door and crouched down to get a hold of her to lift her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pressed her with almost all his force against the door and drove into her. She sank down on his dick, and it was just like no time has passed.  
He fucked her hard and fast into the door, and she linked her feet behind his back whining and calling his name.  
He hunched her up once and kept going when she slid down, and he never lost his stride. He was the best lay left on this planet, and he was all hers.  
"Fuck me good and hard, baby!"  
He groaned and growled as he lifted her up and lay her on the floor. He finished up with a few minutes of concentrated effort and kissing her face.  
"I love you, Carol."  
He came at last and just like the night they finally got together she waited till he was breathing normally and looking at her properly before answering, "I love you too, Daryl."  
They lay still for a long time, enjoying the quiet.  
"Wonder when our anniversary is?" he asked, looking up at the ceiling.  
"We'll never know for sure. It was summer; I know that much." She yawned and rolled over into his arms.  
"Doesn't matter, just don't forget the first time." he said, sounding adamant.  
"How could I ever forget that? Especially if you keep reminding me like this."  
"I'll remind you anytime you want."


End file.
